Midnight Rose
by InfraViolet
Summary: This story is centered on Zakuro and explains the secrets of her past she never told anyone : why she left her home, and who was the man she misses so much ? Based on eppies 42 and 43.[on HIATUS]
1. Full moon

I know it´s been a long time since my last story. Now, I hadn´t quit writing. On the contrary. I am writing a lot these days. I just couldn´t choose which story to put first.

Now, this fanfic is much different than my last ones. It centers on Zakuro : I´ve always been curious about her past life, her family, which were very briefly mentionned in the anime. I used those hints to imagine her childhood and I think it is quite acceptable. I also did my best to keep her in character. This is about Zakuro, the woman : her secrets, her hopes and desires.

Summary : Mother´s Day is approaching and Zakuro feels a bit lost after she received the news of a loss in her family. But then she gets a very special letter that changes everything and is forced to live her past again.

Disclaimer : I don´t own Tokyo Mew mew.

* * *

Full moon

The pale moonlight was flooding the garden of the sumptuous residence, illuminating the bushes filled with roses and the gravelled paths. The grass was smooth and freshly cut, the trees were fragrant with the scent of fruits. A stone foutain was standing before the massive iron gate. As for the three appartments of the modern building, they were spacious – two flats each - and luxurious. Wood balconies flanked the picture windows.

A young woman was walking peacefully along the path, enjoying the calm atmosphere of the garden. Under the moonlight, she looked like an apparition. She had black opal-like hair, sapphire blue eyes that gave a mysterious glitter, and legs as white as platinum. She was wearing an elegant white blouse and a short red skirt with a silver belt. Around her neck, she wore the religious cross that had become her emblem.

Zakuro gave a sigh and gazed upon the moon. This was so relaxing. Just her, the park, the silence and the warm breeze. No hysterical fans chasing her to get her autograph, no agent calling her every five minutes, and most of all, no aliens attempting to destroy her. But then again, the aliens were gone and had no reason to return to Earth.

A year had passed since Deep Blue´s defeat. Zakuro was now eighteen – even though her record said she was two years younger. Just like her companions, she was still working at Café Mew mew – when her schedule allowed her to. Ichigo, Retasu and Purin had stayed because they wanted to remain faithful to Ryou and Keiichiro, and Minto, because she didn´t want to leave Zakuro. But Zakuro had chose to stay because the Café was one of the rare places where she felt really good. Because she knew her co-workers here were her true friends.

_Even if there´s no way I´ll ever admit it._

Zakuro´s carreer was getting more and more promising as time went by. Her latest movie, _Deep in the maze, _had been an amazing success and remained at the top of the box-office for five weeks. The critics had praised her acting skills and her great presence on screen. She had recently signed a new contract with the clothing brand _Grenade_ and was working on her new CD, which would be released for november.

Yes, Zakuro was currently the most famous celebrity in Japan. Her agent, Yamada Kaito, was thrilled about it : he received about ten new contracts for her every day.

The young woman sighed.

They were all pleased – Kaito, the movie producers... they were treating her like a priceless bibelot... but she knew perfectly well that in truth they didn´t care about her at all. All they cared about was the money and fame she could provide them. They maybe didn´t realize it themselves, but she had.

She knew this world.

She knew this world of opportunism, glory and money long before she started her carreer. She grew up in this world.

Zakuro stopped walking. Every time she recalled her childhood, she felt lost and confused. She usually tried her best to ignore her memories – which was easy, because she had so much work to do that she didn´t have time for this. But now, she was alone, calm, and perfectly vulnerable. Giving a sigh, she sat down on a bench.

In two days was Mother´s day.

Of all days, it was the one Zakuro disliked the most. Because she never knew what to do.

« _We are still waiting for your return, whenever it might be. _»

Her return...

But she didn´t want to return...

_« Mother ? Mother, where are you ? »_

_A ten-year-old girl was wandering in the corridors of her spacious mansion, searching for her parents. Her lavender hair was braided and she was wearing a private school uniform._

_« Mother, Father... »_

_She heard a noise a bit forward in the corridor. She approached the door and listened, a bit puzzled, then smiled. She heard her mother´s voice, then... a soft sound she recognized immediately. A bit embarassed, she stepped back._

They are huggling... I better leave...

_But then a male voice was heard from behind the door. She turned around, surprised._

_This wasn´t her father´s voice._

_Zakuro hesitated. Curiosity got the best of her. She neared closer and opened the door._

_As soon as she saw what was inside, her world shattered to pieces. »_

Zakuro stood up.

_I will send a card. And flowers. Like always._

And like always, she would hate herself for this... accuse herself not to be brave enough, not to think about other people.

But it was people who didn´t think about her.

A dark cloud obstructed the moon.

* * *

Maybe some of you noticed I picked Minto´s own words to describe Zakuro ( episode 10 ). That was voluntary. 

I hope all of you enjoyed this first chapter. Next chapter will come soon, hopefully.


	2. Her letter

Sorry it took me a while to update ! There was some kind of problem with the document manager... anyway, here is chapter 2 !

Thanks a lot for your reviews, _xxxchibixzakuroxxx_ and _Anime-Princess1216_ ! This chapter is a bit short, but I´ll update faster next time, I promise. I hope you enjoy !

Disclaimer : I don´t own Tokyo Mew mew or Zakuro, but I do own Naomi.

* * *

Her letter

"Naomi ! It´s time for you to go to sleep !

"Hai, Okaa-san."

Ten-year-old Nakamura Naomi turned back to her letter and hesitated, patting the paper with her pencil. She wasn´t satisfied with it. The message seemed too brief to her ; but she had done the best she could to express what she felt.

_But what if she doesn´t understand ?_

Naomi hesitated a bit longer, then finally applied her signature under the text. This would have to do. It was important to her : she couldn´t just shove the letter away.

Naomi put the letter in an eveloppe and wrote the adress she already knew by heart. Tomorrow, she would ask her mom to post it. Laying back on her chair, she contemplated her room thoughtfully, then nodded with a smile. It was exactly like she wanted.

Her bedroom wasn´t like any other ten-year-old girl´s bedroom. It wasn´t filled with blonde dolls, toys or fluffly animals. The purple walls were covered with photos and pictures cut in celebrity magazines, all representing the same actress. A picture she had made herself was hung up above the bed. Everywhere you looked, you saw the elegant figure and gorgeous features of Fujiwara Zakuro. Naomi smiled brightly at her idol´s drawing.

_Zakuro-san... I hope my words will reach you._

Naomi undid her ponytail, letting her purple hair down, shut down the light and hopped into her bed.


	3. Sudden news

Disclaimer : I don´t own Tokyo Mew mew.

* * *

Sudden news

The next morning, the sky was bright and blue and the sun shining. Zakuro inhaled the fresh air as she walked to the Café : this was going to be a beautiful day. She would be able to forget her worries. Smiling a bit to herself, she stepped inside.

Even a year after Deep Blue´s defeat, Café Mew mew hadn´t changed one bit. It was still the same pink and welcoming place the people of Tokyo used to know and frequent with delight, enjoying the sweet and delicious pas...

_Craaash !_

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai ! I just tripped...

"Look at the bright side, Retasu onee-chan, na do da ! It´s only your second big china crashing this week !

"You really have a funny way to consider the bright side, Purin...

"Oh, leave her alone, Minto ! You´re not even working !

Zakuro shook her head. This was daily routine. Even the costumers were used to it : they didn´t stop their chatting one bit, not looking at the four waitresses arguing.

However, she knew that Ryou wouldn´t react as well as them : walking forward the group, she called :

"Minna...

"Zakuro onee-sama !" Minto exclaimed.

Ignoring Ichigo, she rushed to her side and bowed.

"Where were you ? I was wondering if you had decided not to come today.

"I am just five minutes late, Minto."

Zakuro managed to keep her voice not to dry, but turned her head around so she wouldn´t face her. She thought Minto was a very good friend, but she was really tired of this daily worshipping. She wasn´t any goddess, and after so much time, Minto could really stop considering her like one.

"I see you were doing something productive, she added, staring at Ichigo, Retasu and Purin. Keep it that way. That´s how waitresses are supposed to work in a Café."

Ichigo´s eyes widened. Retasu blushed and looked down shamefully.

"Well, you heard Zakuro onee-sama ? Return to work, we have costumers.

"That goes for you too, Minto, Zakuro replied.

"I was trying today´s tea speciality !"

Zakuro didn´t insist. Most likely, this was the only thing Minto could do at work. If she was serving costumers, she would probably break as much china as Retasu.

While the others were getting back to work, Zakuro took the direction of the changerooms. Five minutes later, she emerged, dressed in her purple dress and white apron. The uniform looked always great on her and she liked wearing it.

There were only a few costumers this morning and the girls didn´t have a lot to do. When the clients left, and no one else came, the group decided to take a small break. Ryou wasn´t here yet and he wouldn´t scream on them. Purin went back to perform her tricks, as Retasu and Ichigo sat on a table to chat. Of course, Minto sat at the same table than Zakuro with her cup of tea.

"What are you going to do, Onee-sama ?

"Read."

With this short answer, Zakuro reached for the newspaper folded in her pocket. She had no time to read it this morning. Despite all the noise the others were doing, she had no trouble to concentrate : she was used to it by now.

"They are so immature, Minto observed, sipping her lemon tea. Look at them..."

Zakuro didn´t answer.

There wasn´t anything really interesting today. Something about the construction of new tower, a convention about some fantastic series... on the stars page, there was a little article about her :

_« It is rumored that Fujiwara Zakuro-san, Japan´s most well-known model and actress, has accepted the leading role of the musical "Happy Children".»_

Which wasn´t true at all. Her agent had never received such a proposition.

Zakuro´s attention was suddenly diverted by the girl´s chatting.

"It´s Mother´s day tomorrow ! Retasu, what are you going to give to your mom ?

"I thought of a book, maybe... or flowers...

"I shall offer mine a new evening dress" Minto said, looking satisfied.

_« Ishii Denjirô-shachô, the director of the famous automobile firm, has succumbed to a heart attack this morning around 6 o´clock. He was on high medication for severe asthma and apparently took too much of his medicine. His widow, Ishii Kana-san, was too shocked to answer our questions. »_

_Ishii Denjirô..._

Zakuro´s hands tightened on the newspaper. The voices of her friends faded.

"Onee-sama ?"

Around her, the Café disappeared as her mind drifted away, forcing her to remember...

_« As soon as she saw what was inside, her world shattered to pieces._

_Zakuro felt like she was drowning. Gasping, she took a step back._

_Next to her mother stood a man, a man that she had already seen before. It was Ishii-shachô, her father´s boss. He was tall, with cold eyes and grey hair._

_And when she entered, they were... her mom was... with him..._

"_Zakuro..."_

_Kana scrambled out of Denjirô´s hold, her face flushing. An expression of horror, similar to her daughter´s, was on her face._

_Zakuro let out a sob and ran out of the room._

"_Zakuro, wait ! I can explain !" »_

_Ishii Denjirô..._

_He´s... dead... ?_

"_His widow, Ishii Kana-san, was too shocked to..._"

"Onee-sama !"

Zakuro´s tumultuous thoughts were interrupted by Minto´s worried voice. She looked up to stare at her and realized she had been holding her breath for the last minute. Exhaling deeply, she loosened her grip on the magazine and put it down on the table.

Minto had noticed something was obviously wrong : Zakuro had never looked so... confused before.

"Onee-sama...

"_What, _Minto ?"

Taken aback, the raven-haired girl took a small step back. Zakuro was avoiding her look, but her voice was hard and clearly annoyed.

"I... I was asking you what you were going to give to your mother for tomorrow " she said, hoping to warm up the icy atmosphere.

A second later, Minto realized she had made a mistake, even though she didn´t know why.

Zakuro finally met her gaze. She glared at her and stood up abruptly. But before she could speak, Ryou entered the room.

He frowned and folded his arms.

"Hey, you five, I´m not paying you for your laziness ! Get back to work !

"There is _no one _here, Shirogane ! Ichigo objected.

"Then why don´t you do some cleaning ? Come on. You know where the mops are."

Ichigo started to reply back, but he ignored her completely and returned to the kitchen. The redhead gave an angry sigh but obeyed : soon the girls followed.

After all, this was preferable, Zakuro thought. She needed to work.

She needed to do something right now, not to stay lost and confused.

And also to avoid Minto.

It worked. At least, for a some time, she was too busy working to allow herself to mull over the sudden death of her stepfather.


	4. Naomi

Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Mew mew.

* * *

Naomi

Zakuro came back home quite late this evening. She had been working at the Café until three pm, then she had to go to a photo shoot for the rest of the afternoon. Needless to say, she felt kinda tired.

Her appartment was on the second floor. It was spacious, and decorated with good taste. The furniture was ancient – more precisely Victorian style. The whole place was very clean and there was a sweet perfume of roses in the air. The modern equipment was discreet : a computer upstairs, and a television in a wood cupboard. The dominant shade of the appartment was, of course, lavender.

Zakuro put her coat on the nearest hanger and gazed upon the chest of drawers in front of the door. It was covered with piles or letters and magazines. Practically all of the letters came from fans – fascinated girls who kept telling her how cool she was, how much they wanted to be like her. There were also boys who admired her beauty and told her quite vulgar stuff. Not to mention people who insulted her and told her she was nothing but a bitch...

Due to her work, Zakuro very rarely answered to her fan mail.

And tonight, it was the last thing on her mind.

Zakuro walked to the silent living room and sat down on an armchair.

She hadn´t see it coming.

The news had really been a complete shock.

_A heart attack..._

But, to be honest, the cause of his death wasn´t surprising.

Zakuro had, in truth, spent very little time with her stepfather, despite her mother´s efforts. She had barely spoken more than two words to him. But she had seen clearly which type of man he was : hard, quick, all devoted to his firm, obsessed with his work. This kind of men usually went to far. They overworked.

How many times had Zakuro wondered _why _Kana had left her dad for _this _man... this cold, rigid, silent man...

She bit her lip.

_Yes, why ?_

Fujiwara Haruki was the exact opposite of Denjirô.

"_Hello Zakuro..._

"_Father !_

_The little girl jumped happily in Haruki´s arms, and laughed as he kissed the tip of her nose._

"_My little princess... how was your day ?"_

Zakuro closed her eyes. _Father..._

"_His widow, Ishii Kana-san, was too distressed to answer our questions..."_

She remembered what the newspaper said. Kana wasn´t well.

She was probably alone, in tears, wondering why Denjirô was dead, just like Haruki. Wondering why the men she loved kept leaving her.

_It was her fault, _Zakuro thought angrily. _It´s her fault if Father is dead._

"_You never let her a chance to explain herself._

"_There is nothing to explain._

But still, she couldn´t deny that things were different.

Should she go... or stay like always, leaving her mother to her sorrow ?

She remained thoughtful.

"_We´re still waiting for your return, whenever it might be..._"

Mother´s day was tomorrow...

Zakuro sighed and stood up. She´d better go to sleep. Hopefully, on morning, she would be able to take a decision. Right now, she was too confused.

Walking up to the drawers, she picked mechanically the first letter she reached. She could always read it and write a short answer before sleeping. Climbing up the stairs, she looked down on the enveloppe.

The writing was feminine, hesitant, and seemed to belong to a very young girl. Zakuro frowned. Her female writers were usually teenagers. She rarely received mails from children. A bit curious, Zakuro stopped on the second floor and unfolded it.

« _Dear Fujiwara-san, _

_My name is Nakamura Naomi-chan, and I am ten years old. I´ve always admired you a lot. Two years ago, my parents divorced. It was very difficult for me : but I managed to be strong, thanks to you. I told myself to be courageous, like you, that you wouldn´t let yourself down and face events bravely. And it worked. I live with my mom now and I feel much better. I can still see my dad too._

_Thank you for everything_

_Naomi-chan. »_


	5. Reject

Disclaimer : I do not own Tokyo Mew mew.

* * *

Reject

It was Mother´s Day.

And Minto was worried.

Instead of thinking about her mother, she was wondering about Zakuro and her odd behavior the day before. Of course, Zakuro had always been cold and quite silent, but this time, it was different. The look in her blue eyes, when Minto had mentioned Mother´s Day... she could not forget it.

She had seen anger, resentment against her.

And secret sadness.

Minto knew this because she had seen the same look in her own eyes. In her mirror.

« _Ishii Denjirô-shachô, the director of the famous automobile firm, has succumbed to a heart attack this morning..._ »

Zakuro had left the newspaper on the table and the raven-haired girl had immediately seen the article which had caused her such... confusion.

For she knew who was Denjirô.

_Her stepfather..._

Denjirô used to work with Minto´s dad, and she had even met him several times, in dinners organised by her parents. Naturally, she had met his wife, Kana. And, thanks to her mom´s talkative nature, it had not been long before she figured out who she truly was.

« _Ishii Kana... Denjirô is her second husband... before him, she was married to Fujiwara Haruki, one of Denjirô´s employees. Can you believe it ? It is rumored that... her and Denjirô were... having an affair right when she was married. Poor Fujiwara guy... they were about to divorce, and then, he died. Car accident. I remember they had a daughter, but she left home after Fujiwara´s death._ »

_Fujiwara Haruki..._

_He was Onee-sama´s father, and he´s dead... if her mom was really cheating on him with this Denjirô, I understand she doesn´t like hearing about her. I would probably act the same way._

But Minto was certain that her parents were faithful to each other. She never had to worry about this.

She felt compassion for Zakuro.

_She must feel so alone..._

She had to speak to her. It was Mother´s Day, she couldn´t be alright.

* * *

Zakuro entered Café Mew mew quite early this morning. Her former teammates hadn´t arrived yet.

Her face was dark, thoughtful. Determined.

She had spent so much time, last night... reading Naomi´s letter over and over again... overwhelmed with a terrible feeling of shame. The trust and admiration this little girl had for her...

_And I was about to leave my mother alone._

Maybe she deserved it.

But still. She was a daughter. Kana was her mother. She couldn´t deny it. Nakamura Naomi had shown more courage than her.

And she had taken her decision.

_I am coming back._

"Zakuro-san ?"

She snapped out of her trance.

Keiichiro had stepped out of the kitchen, holding a plate full of pink muffins, looking slightly curious. She went up to him.

"Akasaka-san...

"I am surprised to see you so early... is something going on ? Can I help you ?"

She mentally thanked him. In moments like these, she truly appreciated Keiichiro´s natural kindness and will to help. It made things so much easier for her.

"Yes, she replied softly. Akasaka-san, I need to take a few days off... I must visit someone... it is important.

"I see."

Keiichiro had understood quickly she didn´t want to talk about it. He didn´t ask anything. This was probably a family matter, since today was Mother´s Day.

"We don´t have lots of costumers these days, Zakuro-san, and it wouldn´t be troublesome if you left for a short period..."

He gave a light smile and added :

"But we will surely regret your presence."

Zakuro returned the smile – for a second – and nodded.

"Arigato gozaimazu, Akasaka-san."

It wasn´t a word she said often, and it sounded strange coming from her. Keiichiro, pleased, nodded too and turned around, heading back for the kitchen.

"It´s always a pleasure for me to help... unique ladies like you, Zakuro-san."

This time, the smile remained on her lips a bit longer.

She turned too, ready to leave the Café.

But Minto had just entered, in her blue uniform, wearing an unusual thoughtful expression. Once she saw her idol, her eyes lit up and she went to her.

_Oh no..._

"Onee-sama...

"I am not staying, Minto. I have to take a train in one hour, and I must prepare myself."

Zakuro headed for the door.

"I know everything, Onee-sama."

Silence.

The lavender-haired woman stopped at the door.

"Everything ?"

She didn´t turn around to face her.

Her voice was cold, neutral.

"What do you mean by this ?"

Minto hesitated, feeling nervous. She cleared her throat.

"I... your mother, Kana... I mean... I read the newspaper and... I happen to know your dad... your stepdad, I mean... Ishii Denjirô-shachô..."

Zakuro didn´t move.

If Minto had been in front of her, she could have seen the emotions that succeeded one another in her eyes. Confusion, pain, unwanted memories... anger.

Zakuro´s face hardened.

Desperately trying to end the deadly silence, Minto went on :

"And... I understand what you are going through. But you shouldn´t be alone... I mean, if it happened to me, I would...

"Don't say another word."

The younger girl stopped dead in her tracks.

But only for a moment. She shook her head.

"Zakuro-sama, you don´t get it, I...

"Silence !"

The model made a volte-face, furious.

"For once... could you just mind your own business ?

"Onee-sama... whispered Minto painfully. Don't be so angry. I care about you...

"Don't you say that."

Zakuro made a step forward.

"You don´t care about me, Minto. That´s what you think, but you are wrong. You just see me as a beautiful star, a rich and happy person, a lucky girl who has everything anyone could desire... you want to be me. You don´t really care for me. You don´t know who I am."

Minto didn´t try to stop her. Shocked, she stayed silent.

"It´s time for you to end this silly devotion. I am a normal person, all right ? Not anyone extraordinary. When will you finally understand this ?"

Zakuro shook her head angrily and, not wasting another minute, left the Café.

Minto stood right where she was, dumbstruck.

Then...

Small tears appeared in her hazel eyes.

She was crying.

But there was no one to comfort her.

* * *

_Yes, I´m hinting at Minto x Zakuro in this chapter... she is quite important in Zakuro´s life. There will be other moments for this couple later on._

_And I also put a bit of Zakuro x Keiichiro, but that shall be the only moment in the story. I don´t think Keiichiro really had an impact in Zakuro´s life._


End file.
